Of late, an audio instrument such as a cassette type tape recorder tends to have a high quality and therefore, it has a high cost. If such an expensive audio instrument provides an operation prohibition device so that the audio instrument cannot be used by another person except specific persons, it will avoid being damaged by mischief and from robbery. However, since conventional audio instruments are free to be used by another person, they cannot avoid being damaged by mischief and from being stolen.